


long distance

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, M/M, long distance relationship AU, wrote this for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Moxiety in a long distance situationI really just wrote this for myself
Relationships: Moxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day Patton and Virgil had been excited about for weeks.

Living quite a few towns apart and having impossible-to-line-up schedules for most of the year, they treasured the days they could spend together.

And now, Patton was taking the train over to spend some time with his boyfriend before Christmas.

Virgil had texted beforehand saying he’d be waiting at the station when Patton arrived.

Patton had proceeded to text back a string of heart emojis.

Now, they were texting nonstop as the train went on.

V: slow trains are homophobic 

P: I thought you said it’s on time???

V: it is, but it’s taking too long to get here. I haven’t seen you in forever and I missed you so much, I still do

P: I miss you too!! I’m so excited to see you 

Even if it did feel like it was taking forever, nothing could dampen Patton’s excitement.

And Virgil was just trying to drown out any and all anxious thoughts about how anything could go wrong even before Patton arrived safe and happy.

Only when the bright, cheerful blond was in Virgil’s arms for the first time in forever did all those worries fade.

“God, I missed you so much.”

Patton giggled. “I missed you too.”

It was like an early Christmas gift.

They were going to have an amazing time, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying goodbye was always hard.

Virgil had shown Patton the sights of the city, and since it was near Christmas there was lights everywhere as well as decorations.

At night the two of them would snuggle up together watching movies.

They never wanted to be apart again, but for the time being that’s what they had to be.

Virgil hadn’t even bothered to put on his usual eyeshadow because he knew he would have cried so hard it wouldn’t have stayed on for long.

Patton wasn’t much better, struggling not to burst into tears at random moments.

When it came down to actually having to say goodbye at the station, both of them cried.

They never wanted to let each other go.

But Virgil knew he’d have to, for the time being.

“Alright.....you should go. If you’re late home they’ll be worrying.”

Patton wiped at his eyes and nodded. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, just call me later.”

“I promise.”

Saying goodbye was always hard, but they knew one day they’d never have to do it again.

One day.


End file.
